At The Beginning
by Chainless
Summary: A day in the average life of our beloved Syaoran and Sakura. Fluffed up. Majorly. Syaoran x Sakura.


**November 06, 2005 -- Hotaru -- Characters (C) CLAMP -- One shot x6.**  
**Sorry for a small wait.  
This took me three days- I've never done a songfic before, and the song belongs to, well, I have no clue, but the singers** **areRichard Marx and Donna Lewis. It's called, 'At The Beginning', though I cut it short a paragraph or two.I searched for weeks for the perfect song for Syaoran and Sakura, and I believe these lyrics stand as close as I'll ever get. Strangers? Traveling? And, well well, romance. Surprised? Only my sixth romance... oh, right, I've only published six stories!  
I had a hard time thinking of how to end this, and came up with it while standing out in the rain, doing chores, when suddenly realized theopportunity** **and dropped everything, and ran inside to finish this. And then, later, when I slipped on a coat that was three sizes too big, admiring myself swimming on it- and, ta-da. My inspiration.**

"Mmm…"

Syaoran tried, though in vain, to resist the sun glaring through his window.

He raised his hand in an effort to block it, but it unintentionally flew to his neck.

Ooh, he was sore alright…

Raising his head an inch, he realized he had, once again, fallen asleep on his desk, a book sprawled out in front of him casually.

A book he was using to help his Princess.

She couldn't know how much he suffered over her.

But it was all worth it, seeing her slowly recovering…

There was a gentle click sounding behind him. He moved his body into a more suitable position, accompanying her emerald eyes with his warm amber ones, fixed into a questionable statement.

She smiled slightly, her eyes trailing over the books lying in front of him innocently.

He responded by raising his eyebrow in a slightly worried fashion. "Something wrong, Sakura-hime?"

She shook her head briskly, though pausing as if debating whether or not to call him on his choice of naming her. "No, no… I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"And do I meet your requirements?"

She again smiled, rather lopsidedly. "You pass. Coming to breakfast?"

He nodded, getting up stiffly from his position, waving away her look of concern. "I'm fine. Lets go."

Succeeding in clearing the doorway, with Syaoran, adjusting once again to the choice of lighting, Sakura loosely took his hand in her own, keeping her eyes before her, she murmured, "Thank you."

He was caught by surprise. "For what?"

"I know you're stiff…"

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Breakfast was normal. Fai had cooked up a remotely extravagant meal, containing a combination of foods their hostess had managed to convince him whip up, and the previously tasted.

Each in turn drown him in their thank yous, mind a certain ninja, who said it was merely 'fine'.

The daily routine was set out, adjusted for each particular world.

Sakura was to get the groceries, and of course, her protector insisted on going.

Hellos were presented, but the most of it was just enjoying each other's presence.

"Look, apples!"

Syaoran followed her gesture, leading to a retired apple cart not far off of their path.

"I'll get you one, if you wish, Princess."

She stared at him, momentarily wide-eyed, bring a small, significant smirk to his face.

"Oh, you don't have to, Syaoran-kun…"

But he had already gone, paid, and was making his brisk arrival back, placing the apple in her hands, using his own fingers to secure it.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Groceries were bought, and everyone was fed up to date.

Since Syaoran and Sakura got the needed supplies, Fai and Kurogane were to look for the feather.

The archeologist had his head in a book, while the Princess was absently doodling on a piece of paper left from their shopping list.

Pretending to just notice, he progressively tip-toed to her chair, pausing only to survey her picture.

It was of a simple flower, in black in white, shaded accordingly. It appeared to be in mid-bloom, allowing you to get a peak at the two pollen caressed stems reaching from within.

He smiled wistfully. There was no way to describe her flawless innocence, shown in each poised movement she took.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, catching him looming above her picture.

The blush extended along her cheeks and nose, appearing tinted pink.

"T-this is nothing." She made a movement to discard of it, but he stopped her.

"No. It's good."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

Their evening resulted with them taking a walk, though they started slow, as Syaoran took special care of properly preserving her picture.

She had insisted there was no need, but he brushed in aside.

When they did start, the sun was descending in the horizon, though they took no heed.

Their second walk of the day, though this path took them to the unknown, glances preparing consistent blushes.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming that our dreams would come true,  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

And thus their walk continued, each in turn pointing things they recognized, or laughing at the other's comment- for a long moment, forgetting their positions in this realm.

For a split second they fell silent, until Sakura let out an, "Eh?" of surprise.

A large rain drop had landed itself squarely on her nose, followed by slowly multiplying sheets of rushing water.

Syaoran took her hand, leading her to the closest tree.

His face made way for a small chuckle when he realized what he had picked.

The Cherry Blossom tree was showering an unanticipated amount of flowers, entwining themselves in Sakura's auburn locks.

He attempted to help her free herself, letting out a gentle snicker at her ignorance.

She pouted, but stood still, mind a series of harmless shivers; allowing him to complete his task.

He sighed knowingly, removing his jacket and setting it softly on her frail shoulders.

She let out an awestruck whisp of air in mock surprise.

He seemed to have realized his spontanious, friendly motion, and dropped his eyes from hers, ending any contact.

In response, instead, she leaned in, leaving a warm in print on his left cheek.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun…"

_And life is a road and I want to going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_


End file.
